


Blut und Wasser

by Chepseh



Series: Slipper neben Santonis [41]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Childhood, Children, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Field Trip, Hot Weather, Rowing
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chepseh/pseuds/Chepseh
Summary: Auch Betriebsausflug kann die Vorhölle sein...! Zeit, sich frei zu schwimmen, Pardon, -rudern.Diese Story spielt chronologisch eine Weile nach 'Tempelräuber'.
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne & Silke "Alberich" Haller, Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Silke "Alberich" Haller
Series: Slipper neben Santonis [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/788334
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	Blut und Wasser

Es musste intern eine geheime Säufer-Lobby geben, anders konnte er sich's nicht erklären. Seit er an der Uni arbeitete, war dies nun schon das dritte Mal, dass der Betriebsausflug in eine Brauerei gelegt wurde. Trotz engagiertem Protest und mehreren tollen, alternativen Vorschlägen seinerseits! Aber Nein, Brauerei Teckel sollte es werden. Da der Getränkehersteller doch auch so ein schönes Freizeitangebot auf seinem Gelände vorweisen konnte, und man den diesmaligen Ausflug betont familienfreundlich halten wollte. 

Nachdem brav die interaktive Führung durchlaufen war, vom drögen „Unsere Anfänge in den goldenen Zwanzigern“ Filmchen bis zur unvermeindlichen „Testen Sie unser neuestes Geschmackserlebnis Holunder-Pils“ Probierstation, tummelten sich die über hundert Mitglieder der Gruppe nun im sonnig-grünen Außenbereich. Man war so zahlreich nicht nur da mal wieder zwei Institute gemeinsam den gleichen Ausflug machen durfen – dies war schon länger Uni-Auflage um für mehr „cross-networking“ zu sorgen -, sondern auch, da ausdrücklich gewünscht war, dass man Kind und Kegel mitbringen möge. Schließlich war zweite Pfingstferienwoche. Damit konnte man nun sowohl bei der Rechtsmedizin wie auch bei der Neurobiologie heute ein Auge auf Ehepartner, Lebensgefährten und sonstige Liebeleien der Kollegen werfen ... und mehr noch auf viele, viele Kinder. Erstaunlich wie zeugungsfreudig doch die jeweilige Belegschaft die letzten Jahre gewesen war-! Oder kam das nur ihm als Kinderlosen so immens vor? Aber dass Eibert in weniger als sechs Jahren gleich vier produziert hatte, und sie alle einschließlich des Babys wie kleine Klone von ihm aussahen, hinterließ auf jeden Fall allgemeinen Eindruck. Fast genauso viel wie Prensers schwer handysüchtige Zwillinge oder Nowaks schwer streitsüchtige Tween-Mädchen..! 

Networking-technisch hatte der Professor bisher nicht viel Glück gehabt. An den Biertisch gesetzt hatte er sich eigentlich mit den noch halbwegs erträglichen Trähme und Keilberg. Doch während er sich etwas zu Essen besorgte, waren beide Männer mit ihren gleichaltrigen Söhnen zum Spielplatz abmarschiert, und stattdessen hatten ihre Gattinnen die Plätze eingenommen. Frau Trähme schwang die acht Monate alte Elissa-Zoey im Tragetuch, Frau Keilberg konterte mit ihrer zehn Monate alten Aurelia auf dem Arm, und natürlich gab es keine anderen Gesprächsthemen als Windelausschlag, Breikocher und erste Zähne. Dann knallte Keilberg Junior von der Schaukel, die Mutter als ausgebildete Sanitäterin fühlte sich zu einem Erste-Hilfe Einsatz berufen, und Boerne bekam verdutzt Aurelia auf den Schoß. Etliche Umsitzende hofften auf eine lustige Szene mit plärrendem Säugling und panischen Prof, doch Aurelia grapschte nur interessiert nach Boernes Bart. Der Anblick war für sie wohl ein faszinierender Unterschied zu ihrem kahlen Vater. Boerne ließ sich langmütig ein paar Mal zwicken, als die Patschehändchen aber doch zu penetrant wurden, reichte er den Wurm eins weiter an die enkelerprobte Frau Marx. Gab's hier irgendwo auch erwachsenere Gesellschaft? Hm, mit Götz ließ sich zuweilen ganz gut schäkern, und Nachwuchs hatte der keinen; aber der Kollege und seine Frau taten schon seit Ankunft hier draußen so verliebt als würden sie es heut noch drauf anlegen. Simples in der Sonne sitzen am Ententümpel reichte bei denen schon für Frühlingsgefühle? Würg, jetzt küssten sie auch noch öffentlich. Und das in dem Alter. Vielleicht war's einfach ein Teckel-Bier zu viel bei den Zweien. 

Richtung Alberich wandern war auch keine Alternative, die hatte sich abgesondert mit dem Club der glücklichen Hundebesitzer. Etwa zehn Köter tollten auf der Wiese, denn selbst die mitzubringen war heute den Mitarbeitern erlaubt. Wotan das Kalb zeigte sich in seinem Gehopse erstaunlich rücksichtsvoll gegenüber allen Kleineren um ihn. Na ja, hierin war er dank dem Umgang mit seiner Herrin wohl geübt. 

Dass ihn dann auch noch Koslow nötigen wollte, den Schiedsrichter in einer Spontan-Fussballpartie „Knirpse gegen Papas“ zu geben, ließ den Professor mit seinem Rest Butterbreze endgültig flüchten. Zwischen ein paar Trauerweiden am Ufer saß es sich ganz gut, und niemand anderes fand den Flecken verlockend. War vielleicht schon der Zeitpunkt gekommen, an dem es nicht mehr eindeutig unsozial wirken würde, wenn er ging? War nicht vielleicht eh schon langsam Aufbruchszeit für Familien, weil Mia zum Klavierunterricht und Noah zur Verhaltenstherapie musste? Nein, nichts tat sich. Außer dass die Sonne stach und die Mücken schwirrten. Und dass doch jemand sein Versteck entdeckte ... der Elfjährige von Professor Bellop schlurfte scheu vorbei. Auch er war wohl kein Fussballfan – wenn er überhaupt aufgefordert worden war, mitzumachen? Der Bub machte einen Bogen um Boerne, trat dann aber ein Stückchen weiter wieder ans Wasser und schien zwischen den Steinen zu stöbern. Wenn er auf Bernstein oder Fossilien hoffte, würde er bei dieser künstlich angelegten Pfütze enttäuscht werden. Wie hieß der verbummelte Steppke nochmal? Ach ja, Lars.

„Mein armer Chef. Umzingelt von den Mustermanns.“ Sie hatte wohl seine Absenz bemerkt und nach ihm sehen wollen. Wotan war auch mitgekommen, und freute sich über den letzten Bissen Breze als milde Gabe.  
„Die Männer gehen ok. Zu viel Kinder und Gesponse.“   
„Man bläst langsam zum Finale, Sie haben's gleich geschafft.“  
„Gott sei Dank. Was war Endstand?“  
„Ach, die Väter haben sich extra doof angestellt, und manche waren auch wirklich nicht mehr so standfest, war keine große Sache. Aber jetzt gibt es noch Wettrudern, ich dachte das wollen Sie vielleicht sehen.“  
„Kommt drauf an, wer sich lächerlich macht.“ Er stand zumindest auf.   
„Haben Sie Sonnenbrand an der Nase? Ich hätte was in meiner Handtasche...“  
„Was zum – schießt Ihnen das Oxytocin wegen den ganzen Bälgern? Bemuttern Sie wen anderes.“  
„Hier ist mein Baby.“ Sie klopfte an Wotans Flanke.  
Es war wirklich unschön heiß inzwischen. Bei den Temperaturen um die Wette zu rudern war die wortwörtliche Schnapsidee. Biergartenidee.   
„Wissen Sie, dass Thiels Mannschaft als Betriebsausflug eine Führung durch diese neu entdeckte Höhle bei Greve bekommen hat? Mit Kopfleuchten und Seil und das ganze Schnickschnack. Warum gibt’s für uns nie so was Tolles?“  
„Alles relativ. Frau Krusenstern hat sich doch kurz vor Ausgang trotz Helm übel den Schädel gestoßen. Und irgendwo mittig ist jemand so heftig ausgerutscht, dass man später Bänderriss festgestellt hat.“  
„Ja, schlimm, nicht? Und solche Schluffis sollen -unsere- Sicherheit garantieren.“  
„Boerne, Sie ... huch?“ Für beide unbemerkt war Lars wieder herangepirscht, und sah sie jetzt unerklärbar interessiert an. Sehr viel später sollte der Professor begreifen, dass es wohl das Reden über die Tropfsteinhöhle gewesen war, das den Jungen angelockt hatte. In jenem Moment war der stille Kulleraugenblick von dem Kind aber für Chef wie Assistentin ein Rätsel. Alberich versuchte die Kontaktaufnahme: „Lars, dein Papa rudert gleich um die Wette, willst du mit zuschauen kommen?“  
„Mmh.“ Absolut undefinierbar, ob der Laut mehr zu Ja oder zu Nein tendierte.   
„Also, wir gehen jedenfalls mal-!“ Boerne zog seine Zwergin weg von dem anderen Zwerg, und meinte zu ihr, kaum dass sie halbwegs außer Hörweite waren: „Bisschen komisch, der Gute, oder?“  
„Och, wieso? Er sieht aus wie sie in klein und blond.“  
„Was? Gar nicht. Also ehrlich. Höchstens die Brille.“

Für wenig Geld konnte man am Ententeich Boote mieten und damit ein wenig herumschippern. War das Gewässer auch klein, gab es dennoch in seiner Mitte eine Insel. Hauptsächlich diente sie dem ganzen angesiedelten Federvieh als Ruheplatz, aber Betreten war nicht verboten. Bellops zwei jüngere Gören hatten so lange damit genervt dorthin zu dürfen, dass er schließlich eine von den Nussschalen buchte. Irgendwer musste das gehört haben, und schnell hatte sich wohl irgendwie die Idee des Wettruderns gebildet. Fünf Väter mit Kindern dazu im Boot machten sich gerade startklar. Die Verlierer würden dem Gewinner einen Kasten Bier ausgeben müssen; finanziell ein sehr überschaubares Risiko. 

„Sind wir mit Gewicht im Kahn wirklich fair ausgeglichen?“ gab Bellop zu bedenken, der sich wohl schon jetzt potentiell unter die Verlierer rechnete. Nicht nur war er der Beleibteste der Männer, seinen zwei Mädels am anderen Ende des Bootes war es auch unmöglich halbwegs vernünftig still zu sitzen. Professor Puig daneben hatte nur indirekt ein Kind dabei; ihm gegenüber saß seine hochschwangere Partnerin. Hoffentlich würde die Aufregung keine Wehen auslösen – wobei sie in dem Fall zumindest von mehr als genügend medizinischen Fachpersonal umgeben wäre.   
„Boerne!,“ rief Koslow, der mit seiner eigenen Brut ein weiteres Boot beanspruchte, „Um Fussball haben Sie sich schon gedrückt, nu' rudern Sie halt wenigstens!“ Wieso war der Typ so fixiert auf ihn? Es gäbe noch etliche andere, die hier ihre Sportlichkeit oder den Mangel derselben beweisen könnten. Praktisch alle Teilnehmer des Ausflugs hatten sich inzwischen am Ufer versammelt.  
Jetzt schien auch noch Alberich die Idee zu gefallen. „Warum nicht? Nehmen Sie Lars mit, der freut sich.“  
„Was wollen Sie wieder mit dem? Wär' dann auch ein sehr ungleicher Wettbewerb, ich gewinne sowieso. Oh Gott, schauen Sie wie dämlich Epperts das Ruder hält.“  
„Wenn Sie gewinnen, übernehm ich bis Ende Sommer den Kaffeeküchedienst!“ Frech, wie amüsiert sie von der ganzen Angelegenheit war.   
„Deal ... aber der Knirps ist nicht hier. Sie und Wotan müssen mein Gegengewicht bilden.“  
„Nein, mit Wotan werden wir zu schwer, und er bekommt bei sowas schnell Panik. Wir müssten – oh, Hallo.“ Lars' lautloses Anschleichen dürfte ihn in ein paar Jahren sehr attraktiv für das SEK machen; schon wieder stand er scheinbar urplötzlich hinter den Zweien. Und reden konnte er also doch, denn er fragte: „Fahren Sie auf die Insel?“  
„Frau Haller nötigt mich. Du kannst neben Sie, wenn du willst.“   
Lars musterte die anderen Teilnehmer des Wettbewerbs. Nein, eigentlich nur eines der schon besetzten Boote. Boerne wurde Zeuge des Blickkontakts zwischen ihm und seinen kleinen Schwestern, und ab hier schien einiges klarer. Erst recht, als Lars' Körperhaltung im nächsten Moment zeigte, dass er sich wieder zurückziehen wollte.   
„Komm mit! Du machst die Navigation.“ Der Professor überraschte sich selber mit seiner Aufforderung, begleitet von einem Griff an die zurückweichende Schulter des Jungen. Mit diesem konkreten Arbeitsauftrag schien er ihn aber tatsächlich wieder eingefangen zu haben. Wotan folgte artig dem "Platz!“ von Frauchen (die Wasserscheuheit seiner Rasse schien wirklich mehr als ein Gerücht), und die Drei schnappten sich unter einigen erfreuten Johlen der Umstehenden den letzten noch verfügbaren Kahn.   
„Lars?,“ staunte sein Vater zwei Boote weiter, „Also das hät ich ja mal gar nicht gedacht-“   
„Sie kriegen ihn heil wieder.“ beschwichtigte Alberich vorsichtshalber.   
„Will ich hoffen, er kann nicht gescheit schwimmen.“  
„Kann ich wohl!!“ Öffentliche Bloßstellung bewegte den Bub sogar zu ein bisschen Temperament. Einer von den Fussballvätern hatte eine Trillerpfeife dabei, mit der er das Startsignal geben konnte. 

Viel Navigation war gar nicht nötig; und Gewinnen am Ende so dermaßen einfach, dass es schon fast keinen Spaß machte. Aber auch nur fast, Triumph war eben Triumph. Boerne hatte mit langen Zügen die Insel erreicht, kaum dass der Zweiplatzierte auch nur die Hälfte des Weges meisterte. Nummer Drei lang noch weiter zurück, und die Übrigen kamen peinlich unkoordiniert kaum weg vom Fleck.   
„Cool!“ quiekte Lars, und war aus dem Boot, kaum dass sie angelegt hatten. Das bisschen Enteninsel zu erkunden schien ihn in Marco Polo-ähnliche Glückseligkeit zu versetzen.   
„Da freut sich wer.“ meinte Alberich, aber sie war nicht dem Jungen zugewandt.  
„Klar! Gleich morgen machen Sie an der Olympics dann bitte die Großreinigung mit Entkalkung.“  
„Ist gut. Halten Sie sich jetzt nicht für den Top Athleten, Chef. Die anderen sind nur... nur...“ Sie suchte nach einem Wort, dass den Fitnesszustand der Konkurrenten so wohlwohllend wie realistisch wiedergeben könnte. Ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit.  
„Wie wär's mit dem Kompromiss, dass die anderen schon arg schlaff sind, ich aber trotzdem ganz toll in Form?“  
Ihr lakonisches Lächeln deutete er jetzt mal als Zustimmung. Auch sie stiegen aus, vor allem um besser beobachten zu können wann der Rest eintreffen würde. Mindestens zwei Rivalen hatten es schon gleich ganz aufgegeben und wieder am Steg angelegt, trotz viel Protestgeplärre der Kinder. Die anderen mühten sich noch mit ungewissen Ausgang ab.

„Warum wollten Sie Lars mitnehmen?“ Sie konnten in Ruhe über ihn reden, der Junge war gerade sonstwo außer Sichtweite auf dem kleinen Stück Erde unterwegs.   
„Wieso, Sie wollten ihn gleich als Navigator...!“  
„Aber Sie haben mit ihm angefangen.“  
„Mir ist schon den ganzen Tag aufgefallen, dass er recht trüb wirkt, und auch nicht recht Anschluss findet. Oder keinen will?“  
„Tja – er wächst bei der Mutter in Hamm auf. Heute hat ihn wohl Bellop auf's Auge gedrückt bekommen für quality time. Spricht nur für ihn, wenn er eine Brauerei öde findet...“  
„Merken Sie jetzt doch die Ähnlichkeiten zwischen Ihnen-?“  
„Ich merk viel weibliche Dominanzgebaren von den Zicklein hier.“ Boerne deutete auf die Geschwister in Bellops Boot. „Ganz böse Dynamik, davon hatte ich selber dank Hanne mehr als genug.“  
„Die sind nicht mal halb so alt wie Lars...“  
„Ergo grad im schlimmsten Alter. Egozentrische kleine Hirne, noch keine Synapsen für die Empathie. Dass Lars so leise daherschleicht, kommt sicher daher, dass er alle Aufmerksamkeit von den zwei Monsterchen vermeiden will.“  
„Wieder basierend auf Hanne-Karl Erfahrungen?“  
„Und ob.“  
„Na, ich weiß nicht. Das ist mir zu viel Spekulation. Projektion. Ich nahm eher an, bei Ihnen kommen Erinnerungen an Steffen hoch.“  
„Wer? Ach, der. Das Kapitel ist längst geschlossen.“

Puig legte ein paar Meter weiter an. Oder versuchte es, doch das bisher friedliche kleine Grüppchen Gänse, das hier lebte, zischte böse und verweigerte die Einreise. Seltsam, vielleicht waren kugelrunde Frauen Nilgänsen grundsätzlich suspekt. Oder Puigs strenger Schweißgeruch erinnerte an Wolf. Herr und Frau zweiter Platz nahmen es locker und machten belustigt Fotos von den Vögeln. Ansonsten schien nur noch Bellop schwer entschlossen – oder schwer unter Druck gesetzt – die Insel zu erreichen, auch der andere Konkurrent hatte beigedreht. Die zwei bereits Zurückgekehrten hatten ihren Kindern die Mäulchen mit Eis gestopft; denn schließlich war gerade ein finanziell findiger Brauereimitarbeiter mit einer großen Kühlbox unter die Gruppe gewandert und machte jetzt das Geschäft des Jahres. Boerne und Alberich sahen von Weitem zu, wie sich scheinbar ausnahmslos alle ins Zuckerglück stürzten. Wenn sie mit Lars zurückkehren würden, wäre sicher nichts mehr für sie übrig.   
„Was denken Sie, umzingelt von so viel geballten Familienfreuden?“  
„'Wie schön für euch'.“   
„Heilige Margareta, gesegnet sei Alberichs Gleichmut.“   
„Danke, dass Sie nicht mit zweideutigen „Warum vermehren -wir- uns nicht?“ Fragen kommen.“   
„Ich wollte grade, aber jetzt hätte es keine Wirkung mehr.“   
„Dann hätte ich geantwortet, dass wir doch unsere Wahlfamilie haben.“  
Was meinte sie? Oh … oh Gott, so ein Unsinn. Mit Klemm und Thiel senior in den Elternrollen? Absolut absurd. Gut, irgendwie wollte es die Fügung, dass sie Sechs doch recht oft schicksalshaft zusammenrutschten, oder statistisch schon irgendwie erstaunlich häufig miteinander essen gingen, oder sterbensmüde bei Papa Thiel im Taxi heim tuckerten, oder lustig in Krusensterns Kalinka absackten, oder … aber 'Wahlfamilie'?!   
„ 'Wir' haben da gar nichts, auf solche Ideen kommen auch nur Sie.“  
„Thiel hat das Wort zuerst benützt.“   
„Der?! Wann? Da war ich ganz sicher nicht dabei, sonst hätt' ich protestiert.“  
„Na, beim Kegeln. Sie wollten ja erst nicht, aber dann einen Tag vorher plötzlich doch, weil Sie sich sonst ausgeschlossen vorkamen. Aber das Gesprächsthema hatten wir, als Sie gerade für alle zu Essen besorgten.“  
„Wovon dann alle Sodbrennen bekamen, und sauteuer war die verranzte Bahn auch noch, und dann hatte es sich auch schon wieder mit Familie.“  
„Nö. Frau Klemm meinte zuletzt, sie war schon seit Jahrzehnten bei keinem Fondue mehr, und ob wir nicht mal bei Ihr Lust hätten...“   
„Ohne mich. Diesmal ganz sicher.“  
„Sie dürfen das schwarze Schaf von la familia sein, wenn Sie sich in der Rolle wohler fühlen-!“  
Derart groteske Gespräche hatten sie sonst eher überstundenbeladen kurz nach Mitternacht, wenn das Nervenkostüm langsam matschig wurde. Gut, dass Lars wieder anrückte.   
„Schau!!“ Er zeigte Boerne stolz zwei kleine Gesteinsbrocken, den dreckigen Händen nach eben aus schlammiger Erde gegraben. Aber der Junge hatte da tatsächlich einen Blick für Besonderes – der eine Stein war ein Stückchen Tuff, der andere irgendeine Sorte Schiefer. Interessant, was so alles beim Aufschütten einer Insel zusammenkommen konnte...! Schon länger waren dem Professor die ausgebeulten Hosentaschen des Kleinen aufgefallen; ziemlich sicher voll von sonstigen geologischen Funden auf diesem Freizeitgelände.   
„Aber hier ist alles voll mit Vogelkacke.“ kritisierte Lars die Insel, und wischte seine Hände grob an der Jeans ab, kaum dass er die Steine Boerne zum näher Begutachten übergeben hatte. Der hätte die zwei Objekte darauf lieber gleich wieder retour geschickt, doch Lars meinte „Für dich.“ Dass man hart erbuddelte Geschenke nicht ablehnte, soviel Kinderknigge verstand selbst der Professor.   
„Wasch dich lieber am Wasser.“ schlug Alberich Lars vor, ein wenig Glucke konnte sie sich wohl nicht verkneifen. Eben da schwappten an's Ufer höhere Wellen – Herr Bellop hatte es mit puterroten Gesicht doch noch geschafft anzulegen. „La-hars!,“ riefen die zwei Mädchen. Nicht zur Begrüßung, sondern süßlich provozierend. Das war es allerdings schon mit Beachtung des Bruders, eigentliches Ziel der beiden schien das Fangen von Enten. Konnten die Gänse ihre Aggression nicht auf die zwei Blagen lenken?  
„Zurück will -ich- rudern.“ Dass Lars den Aufbruch wünschte sagte viel; flugs war er in das Boernsche' Boot gesprungen. Sein Vater protestierte nicht, würde er doch wohl noch länger beschäftigt sein, überhaupt wieder zu Luft zu kommen.   
„Das schaffst du nicht allein, ich helf dir.“ Alberich war als Nächste im Kahn.   
„Wie sieht das aus? Die Kollegen werden sagen, bei Boerne gibt’s Kinderarbeit.“ missbilligte ihr Chef.  
„Wenn Sie uns zurückrudern, haben Sie vor den Kollegen wieder so große Schweißflecken am Hemd wie eben hier bei Ankunft. Wie sieht das aus?“  
Leider ein gutes Argument; er stieg ein und ließ sich chauffieren.

Die ersten Momente liefen ein wenig asynchron, beinahe wären sie sogar in das Geäst einer Weide getrudelt (was Frau und Kind auch noch lustig fanden, diese Komiker). Boerne begann daraufhin einen Takt auf die Planken zu klopfen, damit funktionierte die Ruderei alsbald recht sauber und behände. Der Junge wollte sogar extra eine Schlaufe rudern, um nicht gleich auf schnellsten Wege anzukommen.  
„Hast du in ein paar Jahren nicht Lust auf Rechtsmedizin, Lars?“ Fleißige Jugend konnte man nie früh genug für die gute Sache gewinnen.  
„Ich werd' Paläontologe.“ So leicht wie ihm das Wort von der Zunge ging, hatte der Bub die Idee nicht erst seit kurzem. Na gut, ein jeder folge seiner Berufung.

Zurück bei den anderen gab es doch keine Kinderarbeit-Frotzeleien, man beachtete die Rückkehrer nicht mal groß … denn viel mehr Aufmerksamkeit hatte erregt, dass Gerske junior und Wiebusch junior im Kampf um das allerletze Ed von Schleck ziemlich leidenschaftlich geworden waren. Jetzt hatte klein Gerske ein Veilchen, und, schwerwiegender, Mama Gerske die Kinderpsychologin hatte dem Übeltäter aufgebracht mal eben Devianz und Dissozialität diagnostiziert. Frau Wiebusch nannte Frau Gerske daraufhin handfest eine blöde Kuh; und als es erste Anzeichen gab, dass die Väter die Keilerei ihrer Söhne vielleicht gleich fortsetzen würden, schritt die Gruppe kollektiv ein und beschloss allgemeinen Aufbruch. Boerne diagnostizierte den zwei Parteien im Stillen schlicht Sonnenstich. 

„Ihr Kasten Bier!“ Na sowas, Koslow hatte sogar noch an den Wettgewinn gedacht. Aber der Professor bekam keine Flaschen, sondern nur die Kollekte Geld dafür überreicht. Auch gut, das konnte er an Lars weitergeben.   
„Kauf dir eine Lupe, oder deinen ersten geologischen Hammer.“   
„Ich will Eis...“  
Da Lars nicht wählerisch war, gab es für ihn aus der Kühlbox doch noch eine Erfrischung. Sein immer noch lädierter Vater plus Mädchen wurde derweil von Puig zurückbefördert, während Puigs Lebensgefährtin - was doch nochmal ein wenig Aufregung bishin Protest verursachte – das zweite Boot daherruderte. „Ich bin überreif, ich wär froh wenn's gleich losgehen würde.“ winkte Madame gelassen die Kein-Sport-in-der-Schwangerschaft Bedenken ab. Den Gefallen tat ihr das Baby weiterhin nicht, aber um ihre fidele Entspanntheit im letzten Trimester beneidete sie sicher so manche.

Dann waren die Bellops im großen Aufbruchsgewimmel plötzlich davon, nicht mal ein Tschüss von Lars hatte es gegeben. Der Professor erinnerte sich dunkel, dass er in dem Alter bei Abschieden immer recht unbeholfen gewesen war, und sie daher wenn möglich gern mal gleich ganz vermieden hatte. Vielleicht tickte Lars ähnlich-! Dennoch, Schade. Immerhin blieben zwei schöne Andenken. Und der Ausflugsfotograf würde hoffentlich schon morgen die Schnappschüsse per Rundmail versenden, wehe es waren keine gelungenen Ruderpartie-Fotos dabei. 

Alberich harrte noch treu an seiner Seite – wie konnte es auch anders sein, schließlich hatte er sie und die Riesentöle nach Hause zu fahren.   
„Welchen möchten Sie?“ er holte Tuff und Schiefer hervor; einer würde ihm ausreichen.   
„Ooh, der da hat die Farbe von Wotans Fell -“

Im Auto waren sie eher schweigsam, was wohl auch der Ruder-Erschöpfung geschuldet war. Möglich, dass er doch ein wenig Muskelkater bekommen würde … aber das war es wert gewesen. Ungewohnterweise war es diesmal sie, die die Stille brechen wollte; und etwas ungelenk griff sie nochmal zu dem Thema, das sie eigentlich hatte meiden wollen. „Tja. Da haben wir heute viele tolle Argumente für wie gegen den Storch erlebt.“  
„Wenn man halt schon vorher die Garantie hätte, einen Lars zu bekommen, und keinen Rotzlöffel wie...“  
„Langsam, langsam. Sie will ich mal mit Lars eine Woche lang durchhalten sehen, nicht bloß eine Rudertour. Mathenachhilfe, Streit um den Fernseher, Glutenallergie, das ganze Programm.“  
Ach, eigentlich konnte er es sie jetzt auch mal wissen lassen, der Moment schien günstig. „Bei uns gibt’s bald 'das ganze Programm'. Thiel hat vorgestern durchgekriegt, dass sein Dings diesmal die Sommerferien kommt. Na, Dings, Lukas. Über sechs Wochen. Hoffentlich bleibt mein Haus stehen.“  
„Oh-“ Was, Sprachlosigkeit bei ihr? „Oh – Herr Thiel muss … muss sich bestimmt...“  
„Freuen wie ein Schnitzel? Ha, wie Westfleisch Viehzentrale Westfalen. Gott, was seither bei uns los ist. Und der Opa erst. Vorgestern waren sie gleich noch am Flughafen Tickets sicher stellen. Das mit dem Haus mein ich todernst.“  
„Fan – tas - tisch!“ Holla, jetzt hatte sie sich scheinbar wieder halbwegs. „Haben sie schon überlegt, was sie alles unternehmen? Ich will ihn auch sehen! Wann kann ich mal vorbeikommen? “  
„Jetzt mal Sie langsam, langsam. Sommerferien in Neuseeland heißt Winterferien bei uns.“  
Zur Hilfe, derart enthusiastische Teilnahme im Quadrat hätte er nun nicht bei ihr erwartet. Nun ja, obwohl … man fühlte letzten Ende dann eben doch sehr mit ihnen, den lieben Wahl-Angehörigen.

**Author's Note:**

> Uuuund wieder wenig Geshippe, dafür viel Blabla rund um Randcharaktere, Sorry. ;D Langsam bin ich zumindest alles durch was man 1) als Unimitarbeiter und 2) mit den diversen Altersstufen von Menschen überhaupt so grundsätzlich erleben kann. Aber ich fürchte mindestens ein plot bunny lauert noch, öhöm. DANKE jedenfalls für alles Feedback zu meinem älteren Zeug in den letzten Monaten, es half ehrlich das neue Kapitel hier aus der Taufe zu heben. Ich hatte schon vor "Limbus" begonnen zu schreiben. Aber die neue Folge war dann schon auch nochmal Antrieb.
> 
> Last but not least, hat jemand beim Lesen den speziellen, ganz kleinen aber fiesen Tritt gegen das Zuschauer-Feels-Schienbein bemerkt? Wenn Ja, KOTAU für dich! Oute dich gern?


End file.
